


Anything for You

by steggy5ever



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art Teacher AU, Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Young Sharon Carter, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggy5ever/pseuds/steggy5ever
Summary: Steve Rogers is the art teacher at the elementary school where Peggy Carter's niece attends. When Peggy is late picking Sharon up one day she meets Mr. Rogers and can't seem to stop thinking about him.The name of this work I took from the Ludo song, because it always makes me think about Steggy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta tested, and I am dyslexic. If you see a mistake, feel free to let me know and I'll correct it!

Peggy rushed through the crowded streets trying to get to the school as fast as possible, while also trying not to mutter to herself. The other partners at her law firm knew she had to leave early today. She had told them a week ago that her sitter would be taking the day off, and she would have to leave to go pick Sharon up from school. But they had set up a meeting for one of their biggest clients, an hour before she needed to leave. When Peggy had tried to very quietly slip out of the room, Thompson, being the jackass he was, called everyone's attention to her, and she had been forced to sit back down. Now, she was thirty minutes late as she tried to get to the school as soon as possible. 

Please, Michael forgive me, I’m doing the best I can. Peggy thought as she continued to push her way through the crowded sidewalk. When her brother had been sick last year, she had promised him that she would take custody of his daughter, once he was gone, and take care of her. But as a new partner at her law firm she had been working 80 hour weeks, hardly ever home. Then Michael had passed away, and while she had cut her hours at the office, she wrestled constantly that this had not been the life that Michael had wanted for Sharon. A babysitter normally always picked Sharon up, although most days Peggy tried to make sure that she was the one who took her to school, and the babysitter stayed with Sharon until Peggy could make it home. Then Peggy would try not to burn whatever she was attempting to make for dinner, and tried not to spend too much time on her phone or laptop until Sharon went to bed. Then Peggy was up late into the night trying to catch up on work she had missed from leaving the office on time. Peggy had never been more exhausted in her life. But Sharon was such a good kid, only in the 3rd grade, but Peggy sometimes felt like she was talking to an adult. And she had already gone through so much in her life. Her mother left her and Michael only days after Sharon was born, saying she wasn’t ready to be a mother yet, having the baby had been a mistake, and she hadn’t attempted to contact Sharon since, not even after Michael's funeral. Peggy wanted to give Sharon the best possible life she could, but Peggy often wrestled with self doubt that she wasn’t doing enough. Especially on days like today. 

Finally Peggy made it to the Elementary school and she walked inside the school's courtyard, and glanced around looking for Sharon. When she didn’t see her she rushed up the steps and inside, trying not to panic yet. She went to the front desk where the receptionist was still sitting. 

“Hi, I’m Peggy Carter, and I know, I’m terribly late but my niece-” 

“She’s in Mr. Rogers classroom. 3rd class room down on your right.” The woman answered, not letting her finish, and looking Peggy up and down as if she was trying to judge if Peggy was a fit guardian or not for being so late for pick up. 

“Thank you.” Peggy said quickly and rushed out of the office and to the classroom that the woman had indicated. When she got there the door was open and she could see Sharon and the man she assumed was Mr. Rogers at the white board, both of them drawing something and Sharon was giggling. Peggy stool back for just a moment to watch her niece fondly. The teacher next to her was short, shorter than Peggy, even without her signature heels. He was slim and his clothes seemed a little big on him. After a moment Peggy cleared her throats and both the teacher and Sharon turned around. 

“Hey Sharon, I'm so sorry I'm late.” Peggy said as Sharon smiled and just shrugged a little. 

“It's okay Aunt Peggy. Mr. Rogers was showing me how to make my flowers better.” Peggy nodded and smiled then turned her attention over to Mr. Rogers, extending her hand for his as she took in his features. He had big blue eyes, and high cheekbones and his hair was falling into his face a little bit. Peggy felt her heart flutter just a little bit as she felt her eyes travel to his lips, unconsciously and she quickly made herself look back into his eyes. 

“Hi, I'm Sharon's aunt, thank you so much for keeping her entertained, I got held up at the office.” She explained, smiling a little and shaking her head. 

“Oh, it's no problem, Sharon's actually one of my best students, it was no trouble at all.” He told Peggy and shook her hand, then brushed his hair out of his face. 

“Really?” Peggy asked sounding a little surprised. She had seen one or two of Sharon's doodles on the margins of her homework, but she had never told Peggy that she was interested in art. 

“Aunt Peggy can I stay just a little longer so I can finish this?” Sharon looked at her hopefully, and Peggy glanced at the art teacher to make sure he was alright with it. He was the one staying late after all, but he just nodded it was alright and Peggy did the same. Sharon grinned excitedly and turned back to whiteboard to finish her drawing. 

“Yeah.” Mr. Rogers said, answering Peggy's question from before. “She's got real talent. She got a couple of her drawings in the school's art show next week.” 

“Oh.” Peggy said as she remembered the flyer she had found in Sarah's backpack about it. “Well, I can't wait to see them.” 

The teacher nodded and smiled enthusiastically. “Yeah you should definitely come, I know it would mean a lot to her. She talks about about you all the time.” 

Peggy couldn’t help but smile softly at that. “Well I really appreciate you taking care of her until I got here Mr. Rogers. Thank you so much.” Peggy’s smile widened a little bit when she saw him glance down and shrug like it was a big deal. 

“It really was no problem.” He assured her as Sharon finished the flower she had been drawing and picked up her backpack, walking over to Peggy. “Okay, I’m ready to go now.” She told her matter of factly. 

Peggy chuckled softly and nodded. “Alright. What do you say we order pizza tonight shall we?”  
Sharon looked elated at the prospect and started walking out the classroom. Peggy chuckled softly and turned to look at her teacher again. 

“I guess I’ll see you next week at the art show.” Peggy smiled softly as she started to follow her niece out of the classroom, and Sharon called “Goodbye Mr. Rogers. See you tomorrow,” over her shoulder. 

Mr. Rogers grinned and nodded, shoving his hands in the pockets of his slacks. “Yeah, I’ll keep an eye out for you.” He said softly as Peggy gave a final wave and followed Sharon out of the school.


End file.
